dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Episodio 17 - Around the World in 80 Dis
Licca: La ultima vez en... ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Los 4 semifinalistas tuvieron una alocada fiesta donde hubo, sexo... bueno sexo no, drogas y rock and roll! Sus antiguos ex-compañeros volvieron para animar la primera gran semifinal de LWA, pero en realidad todo fue una patraña mia para cedarlos y enviarlos a un lugar alejado del set para que pudieran volver... aunque no fue tan alejado... solo fueron 2 km(?. Potato volvio a aparecer en el juego luego de estar desaparecido por varios años, vaya sorpresa. Al final de cuentas, todos llegaron al mismo tiempo y se desempato la inmunidad en un piedra, papel o tijeras dando por ganadora una vez mas a Disney. Pero eso no es todo, para alegria de medio mundo, Laureano... POR FIN!!!! Fue eliminado del juego y quizas haga otra mega fiesta... Pero primero tengo que conducir esta cosa, asi que... ¿Quienes seran los dos finalistas? ¿Podra Lance soportar el feminismo? Las respuestas a todas las interrogantes seran respondidas aqui... y ahora en ¡Luz... Wiki... Acción! *intro* (?) *Los tres finalistas se encuentran dormidos en una especie de avion* *Lance se despierta por los ruidos* Lance: Oh vamos Lau te dije mil veces que no hagas ruidos molestos tan temprano... *Se vuelve a dormir* ... Lance: *Se despierta exaltado* Wait... Laureano ya no esta mas aqui D: *Empieza a correr por todos lados* Lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. *Despierta a Made y Dis* Made: Ya Lance, porque rayos gritas? D8 Dis: Eh... Donde estamos? Lance: Por eso mismo estoy gritando, porque no se en donde estamos! *Sigue gritando* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Made: *le da un puñetazo* Ya callate D8 *Llega Licca* Licca: Made, tienes puntos extra por callar a Lance. Made: Yay. Dis: Donde rayos estamos Licca? Licca: Bienvenidos... al avion McLean de Drama Total: Gira Mundial! Lance: Estamos en un avion? Licca: Asi es. Solo por esta semana, utilizenlo bien. Supongo que ya deben saber donde queda el confesionario y todo. Made: Y podemos usar el area para ganadores? Licca: Son los tres finalistas, no veo porque no. Ademas, se lo merecen... en su ultimo aliento. Dis: Ultimo aliento? Licca: Quize decir, ultimo asiento(? *c va* Lance: Ultimo asiento? *se queda pensando* *Confesionarios* Licca: En realidad estamos dentro de los sets super tecnologicos. Les hare creer eso. Ademas de que Laureano esta conduciendo un avion que no tiene puta idea de como lo hara y se mearan del miedo jajaja, lo c, soy muy malvada(? Lance: No puedo creer que soy el ultimo chico del juego! Yass. Ahora vamos por la gran final Lanceto. Dis: Bueno, supongo que puedo llegar a una final de vuelta, eso me alegraria mucho. Made: No me agrada para nada la idea de que Dis siga en el juego, es decir, vamos! Ya tuvo una final, porque otra!? Lance: No me agradaria para nada quedar en tercer puesto, me sentiria todo un Scott. *Fin confesionarios* Laureano: *Por altavoz* Oh, oh... abrochen sus cinturones este aterrizaje sera brusco! Lance: Que coño hace Laureano piloteando el avion!? Made: Acaso Licca nos quiere matar? D: Dis: Con razon lo del ultimo aliento... VAMOS A MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. *El avion empieza a tener turbulencias* -En la cabina- Licca: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Pobres incompetentes *Llorando de la risa* Laureano: Cual sera el primer destino? Licca: Alemania. -En el area de ganadores- Laureano: *Por altavoz* Felicidades por sobrevivir al vuelo 001 de Laureano Airlines. Pronto llegaremos a destino. *Llega Licca* Licca: El reto es asi... Iremos a 3 partes distintas del mundo y tendran que superar diferentes retos. El que mas retos tiene, obtiene un lugar en la preciada final de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Made: Yaaaay. Made (Confesionario): Debo ganar, por mi amor Leo que me esta viendo desde casa *-* Laureano: *Por altavoz again* Hemos llegado a destino... Berlin, Alemania. Lance: Oh no, ya me la veo venir... -Ya en Berlin- Licca: Bienvenidos a Alemania, el hogar del nazismo y de las salchichens gordens. *Llega Laureano vestido de Hitler* Laureano: Hail Licca! *Extiende su brazo izquierdo* Licca: Si, si... No hace falta Lau... Dis: Hm... Dis (Confesionario): Porque rayos la gente de aqui deja pasar por alto el saludo de Laureano? Lance: A todo esto... A que pelicula estamos parodiando? Licca: La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Dias. Lance: Amm, es eso una pelicula? Licca: :facepalm: Creo que si(? Made: Ni siquiera la hostcita esta bien informada jsjsjs. Licca: Bueno no importa. Su desafio en Berlin sera... Dis: Hacer salchichas? Made: Cantar el Eine Kleine? Lance: Batalla de baile? Licca: No, no y... que? Lance: Lo intente(? Licca: Su desafio en Alemania es una carrera de obstaculos en un campo de concentracion! *Se muestra el campo mientras Licca lo explica* Licca: Alli tendran diversas trampas, como latigos electrificados, hornos que pueden convertirlos en jabon en un ciantamen, picanas, pinchos... y lo mas importante, lo haran en rompa interior en el frio invierno de Berlin. Dis: Frio invierno? Pero estamos en Junio, ya tiene que estar a punto de ser verano aqui. Licca: Dile eso al calentamiento global. Licca (Confesionario): En verdad Disney tiene que preguntar absolutamente todo!? *los 3 finalistas ya estan en ropa interior* Licca: Recuerden, el primero en cruzar la linea de llegada gana un punto... ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Acción! -El desafio comienza- *Una gran tormenta de nieve se aproxima* *El primer obstaculo son las picanas electricas* Lance: Cuidado... cuidado... *pasa las picanas electricas con mucho cuidado* Made: No se ve tan dificil... *Una picana electrica toca su pierna y la electrocuta* Made: AaaAAaaAAaaAAaAAaAh! D: Dis: Oh venga, no se ve tan dificil jajajaja. *Dis logra pasar por las picanas facilmente pero se olvida del segundo obstaculo...* Dis: LATIGOS ELECTRIFICADOS!? *Trata de detenerse pero choca con ellos dandole un choque electrico de 360 voltios* Dis: DdHDdhdHDhdDhHDDd. *Made ya recuperada pasa los latigos electrificados al igual que Lance* Lance: Bien Made, no se ve tan complicado no? Made: Eso lo dices porque aun no has caido en ninguna trampa. Dis: Mas rapido ancianos! D8 *El tercer obstaculos son los pinchos* -Cada uno tiene una cuerda diferente para escalarla y evitar los pinchos- Lance: Algo mas facil no podia haber no? Licca: Pense en eso. Asi que si no responden bien cada uno su pregunta, les cortaremos la cuerda. Made: Perfecto Lance, no puedes cerrar el pico un rato, no? Made (Confesionario): Si no es Laureano quien la caga es Lance, en serio!? >:v Licca: Pregunta para Disney. ¿En que dos paises estuvo partida Alemania durante la guerra fria? Dis: *Escalando la cuerda* Alemania Occidental y Alemania Democratica. Licca: Correcto. Lance, en que año termino la segunda guerra mundial? Lance: No lo se, me lleve historia! Licca: Es mas facil que la tabla del dos. Lance: Emm, 2016? Licca, Made, Dis y Laureano: :facepalm: Licca: Incorrecto. *Corta la cuerda de Lance y cae a los pinchos* Lance: no, no espera! *Cae a los pinchos y del dolor salta y se pierde en los cielos* Lance: Hija de putaaaaaaaaaaaa D8 Licca: Uno menos. Made, ¿Como se llama el nazi mas famoso del mundo? Made: Adolf Hitler. Licca: Correcto, felicidades. -Ambas superan el tercer obstaculo pero deben enfrentarse al ultimo- Licca: Su ultimo obstaculo sera patinar en esta pista de hielo y tratar de no caer en las partes con lava y convertirse en jabon para la cara(? La que cruze la meta primero gana el punto. Dis: Genial, amo patinar :D Made: En serio? Yo lo detesto ¬¬ *Dis empieza a patinar sin problemas por todo la pista* *Mientras Made tiene problemas para mantener el equilibrio* Dis: *Cantando y patinando* Silencio haz, que yo quiero ganar♪ Made: Chucha, no puedo ser tan wna y caerme a cada rato... Piensa, que diria Leo? Leo: *En la imaginacion de Made* Solo piensa en nuestro amor Made, es mas fuerte que todos estos manga de zanganos que estan aqui... Made: Leo diria zanganos? Leo: *En la imaginacion de Made* SOLO APURATE SI NO QUIERES QUE LA ESPAÑOLA TE GANE EL RETO D8 Made: Ahzicierto. *Made se levanta con entusiasmo y se pone a la par de Dis* Dis: Pero... como!? Made: Estoy hecha de a-a-a-a-amor♪ (?) *Ambas estan apunto de llegar a la meta pero...* Lance: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. *Cae del cielo y cruza la linea de llegada antes que ellas* Licca: *Leyendo una revista* Patetica forma de ganar pero en fin... ganaste. PUNTO PARA LANCE. Lance: *Todo adolorido* Ya... ay! Dis: Oh vamos! -En el avion- Licca: Felicidades Lance, por ganar el desafio en Alemania tendras los privilegios del area de ganadores hasta que lleguemos a... Laureano: *Por altavoz* Proximo destino, Mexico wey. Licca: Mexico! Lance: No mamen pinches cabrones, en serio? Made: Ese es una buena imitacion de la jerga mexicana(? Dis: Espero que no vayamos a Catalunya, no quiero escucharlo arruinar mi acento. Lance: No seas tan asi con el pobre Lanceto :c -Ya en México carnales- Licca: Bienvenidos a Mexico, el pais hispanohablante mas grande de toda America Latina. Lance: No lo es Brasil? Dis: No Lance, dijo hispanohablante. Lance: Eh? Made: Se refiere a que hablan español. Lance: Ooooooooh, de todas formas Argentina no es mas grande? Dis: Hmm, sera larga pero Mexico le gana por poco. Licca: Cortenla con su clase de geografia, es hora del retop. Made: Oh, seguramente nos vas a hacer comer un taco gigante no? Licca: Estaba en mis planes, pero no quiero hacerlos engordar Dis: Gracias a la comida asquerosa que nos sirves he bajado 5 kilos Licca. Licca: Me alegro que seas la unica que le gusta la comida de aqui, pero tiene efectos secundarios. Lance: Te noto mas negra que de costumbre Dis(? Dis: Eh!? Licca: Sep, la comida asquerosa te oscurece la piel, Disneygga(? Disneygga (Confesionario): Apenas termine este camp se comera una demanda D8 Licca: En fin, dejenme explicarles el reto... Made: Por favor. Licca: Tendran que hacer su mejor imitacion de la jerga mexicana y complacer a nuestra jueza de lujo. Lance: Traeras a Nofor otra vez? Licca: Dije jueza, y Nofor tiene pichila que yo sepa(? Dis: So... quien es? *Explota la pantalla y empieza una cancion* ???: Ma-ma-manuela yo me llamo y a los chismes yo los mato; Con mi manu-cuerpo tu tele invado e.e *Lance interrumpe la cancion* Lance: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Manuela: De que te ries? Lance: Es que... Es que en mi pais Manuela se le dice a... *Tratanto de no reirse* JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Manuela: Al que? D8 Lance: A la masturbacion AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Manuela (Confesionario): No regrese a esta basura de programa para que se burlen de mi. Lance: *dejando de reirse* Comiquisimo. *Todas lo quedan mirando* Lance: #NiUnoMenos (?) Licca: Pues bien, que empieze el reto D8 -Empieza el reto- Licca: Empieza primero el ganador del anterior reto, Lance. Lance: Eh... Licca: YA! (Lease todo con acento mexicano) Lance: No mames wey! Me he quedado sin chicharos y ahora que comere? Aiaiaiaiay! *Se toma la cabeza con los dos brazos* Manuela: Meh... un 7. Licca: Made. Made: Oie we, prestame el lapiz ese que esta cerca tuyo. Apoco no carnal, solo quiero que me pases el pinche lapiz no seas mamon culero. Manuela: Mamon? Un 8. Licca: Y Disney. Dis: *Tratando de imitar el acento mexicano* Oh, ehmm... Made es una chingaquedito. Manuela: Oh. Sigue. Dis: Eh. No mames Lance, ya nos cayo el Chahuistle. Manuela: Oh si, dame mas! Dis: Lance es un pinche escuincle! D8 Manuela: Oh!!! Vas a hacer que me muera de un orgasmo aqui! 10 Disney *-* Dis: Si! :D *Lance y Made la quedan mirando mal* Dis: Jeje, era todo broma chicos n.n -En el avion- Licca: Bien Dis, disfruta tu estadia, te avisare cuando lleguemos a Argentina. Dis: Argentina? Licca: Ups, no tendrias que saberlo(? Dis: De todas formas nos lo ibas a decir no? Licca: Era sorpresa, pero no importa. -En el area de perdedores- Lance: Se acabo, debemos expulsar a Dis. Made: Rlly? Debiamos expulsarla hace rato. Lance: Pero viene ganando todos los retos desde los 5 finalistas. Made: Exacto, debemos ponerle un freno. -Ya en Argentina- Licca: Bienvenidos a La Boca, Buenos Aires, Argentina. Dis: La Boca? Licca: El hogar de uno de los mayores clubes de Futbol del pais. Made: Futbol? Licca: El Club Atletico Boca Juniors. Lance: Con razon el frio (?) Licca: Te hare poner la camiseta a la fuerza jkjk. Lance: Ti hiri pinir li cimisiti i li fiirzi jkjk (?) Licca: Tengo entendido que a ninguno de ustedes le gusta el futbol. Dis: Estas en lo cierto. Licca: Pero no se preocupen, no deberan patear... Lance: Yaaay. Licca: Deberan atajar >:D Made: A un jugador de futbol profesional!? Licca: Nah. No nos alcanza el presupuesto (?) Dis: Y supongo que traeras a Duncs. Licca: Que comes que adivinas (?) Lance: Siempre tan obvio el escritor de este fic. Licca: So, una tanda de penales. Ronda a muerte, el que logre atajarle un penal, penalti en España a Duncs ganara el punto, siempre y cuando sus otros compañeros hayan fallado en la misma ronda. Made: Y donde esta el estadio? Licca: Detras suyo esta la mitica Bombonera, nos dieron permiso para media hora asi que muevan el traste D8 -Comienza el reto- Licca: Dis gano el reto anterior por lo tanto sera la primera en atajar. Lance: Y que pasa si el muerto de Duncs le erra al arco? Licca: Se tomara como que el arquero lo atajo. Muy bien... *Toca el pito la cochina* (?) -Penalti de Dis- Relator: Ahi la tiene Duncs, a punto de hacer historia. Y del otro lado tenemos a Dis que tambien quiere hacer historia... suena el silbato y... . . . . . . Relator: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool de Duncs! Licca: Suerte para la proxima Dis. -Penalti de Lance- Duncs: Este gol lo voy a disfrutar tanto gallinita ñejeje. Lance: Solo apresurate(? Relator: Suena el silbato y ahi estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ... ... ... ... ... ... Relator: Gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol gol! Gooooooool de Duncs! *Duncs le refriega la camiseta por la cara a Lance* (?) -Penalti de Made- Relator: Momentos decisivos... Este penal puede ser que le de la clasificatoria a Made para la proxima ronda de este desafio... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... *Suena el pito* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Relator: Ahi va Duuuuuuuuuuuuncs y.... POR ARRIBA DEL TRAVESAÑO :O Made: SI! EN TU CARA DISNEYGGA. Dis: *Poniendose cremas* Eh? Licca: Made gana el reto y tenemos un triple empate... otra vez. -En el avion again- Licca: Bueno, tenemos un triple empate... Lance: Otra vez piedra papel o tijeras? Licca: No, esta vez su desempate estara ligado con adivinar como conseguimos el avion de Chris McLean. Dis: Como rayos se supone que adivinaremos eso? Licca: Pues, dimos pistas en los tres retos... Y algunas contradicciones tambien para que no sea tan obvio. *Todos se ponen a pensar* Lance: Le quitaron el sueldo a Duncs otra vez y lo alquilaron? Licca: Buena idea, pero no. C'mon, es facil. Made: Anuma zicierto. Estamos dentr... *Dis le tapa la boca* Dis: Estamos dentro de los set super tecnologicos. Por eso pudiste crear el avion a tu semenjanza y controlar el clima en Berlin, sabien que no nieva en Junio alli. Made: Eso es lo que yo iba a decir D: Licca: Pero Dis lo dijo primero asi que Dis es la primera finalista de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Dis: En tu cara Madeluser! *Lance y Made la miran con cara de desprecio* Licca: Bien, los veo en la noche para conocer al segundo/a finalista de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! -Elimination time- Licca: Bienvenidos una ultima vez a la ceremonia de eliminacion de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Esta vez ninguno votara ya que solo provocarian un nefasto empate entre ustedes. Asi que directamente Dis elegira a su acompañante en la gran final de ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción! Lance: Cuantas veces diras ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!? Licca: Las que sea necesaria(? -Confesionarios- Made: Bah, esto esta arreglado. Lance: Ya lo dije antes, prefiero eliminar a Made antes de quedar como un Scott. -Fin confesionarios- Licca: Bien Dis, tienes 10 segundos para elegir. Dis: No hace falta pensarlo porque Made... me acompañara en la gran final. Made: Bueno Lance, suerte en la fin... QUE!? Lance: Que? Porque ella? Dis: Nada personal Lance. Solo quiero aplastarla en la final D8 Lance: Pero esto... no tiene sentido! Yo debia ganar este programa, estaba en mi contrato!? Licca: *Quema el contrato a escondidas* (?) Lance: Me niego a irme de este lugar D8 *Rompe todo el escenario* Made: Calmate Lance, yo ganare por los dos. Lance: No me calmo nada, batalle arduos 5 meses para que me elimine una acomodada!?!?!?? *Patea el suelo* Licca: La bicicleta esta por alli y tu chofer... Laureano jeje. Lance: No ire a... ninguna parte D8 *Se transforma en Super Saiyajin (?)* -En un ataque de ira Lance rompe la bicicleta dejando a el y a Laureano sin la posibilidad de ir al resort de eliminados- Licca: Ah no señor. Se van caminando entonces. Laureano: Te equivocas, el se ira caminando *Llamando a su mayordomo* Hola Richard, pasame a buscar a este set abandonado de porqueria, gracias. Licca: Bueno Lance, entonces te vas solito. Lance: MALDICION, MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. *Explota junto a Namekusei (?)* Licca: Pues, me vale verga que Lance destruya todo este lugar, solo nos queda un episodio *festeja* y sera el mas dramatico de todos. ¿Quien ganara ¡Luz, Wiki, Acción!? Sintonizenos la proxima semana para ver la final de Panochas jamas antes vista en todo Wiki Total. Aqui en... ¡Luz... Wiki... Acción! *Lance rompe la camara de un puñetazo* *Fin (?)* Categoría:Episodios